Nagihiko the Cheater and Rima the Envious
by NintaiKyouboku
Summary: "Don't get me wrong. I hate Nagihiko. So why is it that when our lips touched, I didn't push him away?" Will Rima ever come to terms with her feelings for a certain crossdresser while watching an foreign exchange student flirt with him?
1. Nagihiko's Seducing Skills

_Okay, first off, I want to get things straight. This IS a sequel to my other fanfic, Nagihiko the Liar and Rima the Hypocrite, but you CAN read this without reading the former. _

**RIMA'S DIARY**

_April 20__th_

Don't get me wrong—I really hate Nagihiko. Hated him since the day he stepped into my life, always hated him from then.

Hated him when I saw him dancing on that stage, hated him when I saw him laughing with Amu, hated him when he saved my life—or at least saved me from stitches and broken bones.

So why is it that when our lips touched, I didn't push him away immediately? Didn't slap him across the face?

Why is it that I let him kiss me?

Maybe I should back up a bit, to the day Amu announced we were going camping.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of someone choking.<p>

Utau's voice comes out of the darkness. "Moron, you shouldn't have given Yaya that many popsicles. What were you thinking?"

"Well, it was either that or they would've gone to waste," Kukai's voice protests.

"I think I can help," Kairi's voice volunteers. "Okay, just hold her down…there, the stick's out."

"Class President!" Yaya gushes.

I open my window and stick my head out. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

"Trying to get you out of there," Kukai grumbles.

"Why?" I shriek.

"Amu arranged a surprise camping trip for all of us," he says.

"What? And you didn't tell me? What am I going to tell my parents?"

"She already told them a week ago and they agreed."

I wondered idly how she'd gotten them to agree, but on the other hand, I really didn't want to know.

Nagihiko suddenly comes running into view. "Here, I stole a ladder from her neighbors. I don't think they'll notice...I hope."

"And you call me a juvenile delinquent," Ikuto smirks.

"Rima-chan, just climb down the ladder, 'kay?" Nagihiko calls up, ignoring Ikuto.

I shrug, grab the suitcase that had appeared next to my bed magically (Mom must've packed it for me), and begin climbing down the ladder. My grip is slippery and I'm afraid I'll fall.

Nagihiko must realize the same thing, because he yells, "Rima-chan, just throw the suitcase down!"

I let go of the yellow-and-green polka-dotted luggage. It falls on Tadase's head. "Ouch!"

Oops.

I quickly slide down the ladder, and Nagihiko takes my hand, sending a shiver up my arm. "Rima-chan, we've got to go. Utau, where's the van you rented?"

"Out in the front lawn," she says. "Kukai, grab the pipsqueak's luggage."

"_Pipsqueak_?" I snarl.

"Hey, I like that nickname," Ikuto says. "The blonde pipsqueak!"

Nagihiko smirks at me, and I glare back.

"And the purple-haired crossdresser," Utau laughs. I grin at Nagihiko, who glares back.

We run to the minivan and pull open the door. Then I realize a crucial detail. "Wait, Kairi, who's going to drive?"

Kairi swallows. "I can't believe I forgot that specific problem…I'm getting distracted by Ace…"

Nagihiko raises his eyebrows. "What?"

Kairi blushes, a faint pink outlining his high cheekbones. "I just have to tutor her every other weekday afternoon."

"Oh, I thought you meant something else," Ikuto mutters.

"It's not like that," Kairi stammers.

"I'll drive," Utau volunteers.

"NO!" Ikuto, Kairi, Amu, Yaya, and I yell in unison. She gave us a ride to the airport a few months ago when we were saying good-bye to Kairi, and, to sum it up, I ended up with six bruises and eight stitches.

"You're only 15!" Ikuto points out.

"I've never been in a car where Utau's the driver," Kukai shrugs. "It sounds interesting."

"Why don't we have Utau drive? It's either that or Ikuto, right?" Nagihiko says.

"She drives so—" Amu begins.

"Yaya nearly threw up—" Yaya interrupted.

"She breaks so many laws—" Tadase suggested.

"I'm driving," Utau says firmly, sliding into the driver's seat. Ikuto sits in the passenger's seat and that's when I realize another problem.

"Um, this minivan is a six-seater."

"So?" Utau yells over the blast of heavy metal.

"We have nine people."

"Here, pipsqueak can sit on crossdresser's lap and the baby can sit on green-haired genius's lap. Doesn't seem like you four would mind," Ikuto smirks.

"NO!" I yell.

"Whatever, get in and sit somewhere. I'm leaving!" Utau sticks the key in the ignition and the engines roar.

I ended up sitting on the car floor. Yaya sat on Amu's lap.

Utau slams onto the gas pedal, and we zoom forward.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I REGRET NEVER BEING ABLE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD NOR STEAL AMU'S HEART! I WANT A FUNERAL WITH ALL 30,000 OF MY SUBJECTS THERE AND WHITE ROSES STREWN EVERYWHERE!" Tadase, Character Changed with Kiseki, yells.

"I really wish I had a seatbelt," I mutter.

"Amu-chi, is it okay if Yaya vomits all over you?" Yaya asks.

"WHAT? GET OFF!" Amu shrieks, pushing Yaya onto Kairi.

Nagihiko shrugs and pulls out a book on the history of Japanese dancing.

"HOW CAN YOU READ?" I shout at him.

"Um, I'm sort of bored, because even though you guys are pretty entertaining, I see enough of this stuff at the Royal Garden?"

"What does that mean? Aren't you affected at all by her driving?" Amu yells.

Nagihiko shrugs, absentmindedly pulling his hair into a high ponytail with a red hair elastic.

"Go faster! Go faster!" Ikuto urges Utau.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Amu and I shout in unison.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOUR KING! HAHAHAHA!" Tadase hollers.

I turn to look at him, and then I see Kukai. He's asleep.

WHAT? How…how…UGH!

"Why does Tadase always Character Change randomly? It's pretty worrying…" Amu notes.

Kairi pushes up his glasses. "It's because he hasn't found love yet, so his heart is unstable, getting his dreams muddled."

"He should date that hot girl from that reality show," Ikuto mutters.

"No, celebrities aren't good for him, they'd just inflate his ego even more," Nagihiko argues.

"Let someone else drive!" I shriek.

"I will," Ikuto says.

"BESIDES YOU!"

"Nobody else has a license…"

"There are hardly any road patrollers in this rural part of the road, so it doesn't matter," Nagihiko points out. "I'll drive, it looks fun."

"WHAT?"

"Let the twelve-year-old crossdresser drive. It'd be interesting to see how bad he is," Ikuto grins.

"Better than you, at least," Nagihiko snarls, grabbing the wheel.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko actually drove quite normally until Kukai challenged him to a game of basketball after we got to the camping area. He Character Changed with Rhythm and began swerving around like he was drunk.<p>

"I'll drive," I say.

"Your legs are too short, they can't reach the brake," Utau laughs.

I scowl, because she's right.

"Yaya'll drive!"

"You're on a sugar high," Amu points out.

"So?"

"You can't drive."

"Let the green-haired genius drive," Ikuto suggests.

Kairi swallows. "What…me?"

* * *

><p>Kairi, Tadase, and Nagihiko got into this big debate about Asperger's Syndrome or something. The rest of us decided that it wasn't safe for Kairi to drive while he was arguing about the percentages for eight-to-ten-year-olds with the ability to speak, so he got denounced of the driver's seat.<p>

"I'll drive!" Amu volunteers.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Ran shouts, Character Changing with Amu.

* * *

><p>"Do you have an Ace?" Nagihiko asks me. We're playing Go Fish.<p>

I scowl and hand over my three Aces. Nagihiko sticks his tongue out at me. "I win."

I roll my eyes and survey the scene. Kukai's still sleeping. Yaya and I drew a mustache and goatee on him about thirty minutes ago.

Kairi's reading a book on anatomy, using a green highlighter to mark important parts and taking notes in a small black notebook.

Yaya's sucking a lollipop and watching Kairi work.

Utau's listening to her mp3 player, her violet eyes darting back and forth at all of us suspiciously.

Ikuto's talking to Amu, smirking and laughing. Amu's blushing like crazy, and Miki, Su, and Ran are all in shock over something Ikuto just said.

Tadase is miserably watching Ikuto and Amu. Poor guy. He does need a girl, like Kairi said.

"Oh, we're here!" Amu says cheerfully. The heart in her hair changes into a spade. "I want to paint the scenery!"

"Let's wake up Kukai," Utau says mischievously. She grabs the cup of coffee she hadn't touched. I grab my half-full cup of hot chocolate. Yaya grabs her water bottle. "On three?"

"One…two…three…" we pour the liquids all over his mustache. He sputters and looks at us.

"Was I asleep for the entire ride?"

"Yes," Amu answers. "Uh, Kukai, you probably should clean yourself up. The bathroom's over there." She points to a small cabin in the distance.

"Let's go on a hike!" Nagihiko says.

"YEAH!" Yaya shouts.

"I want to study the topography," Kairi agrees.

"I need to write my new song," Utau says.

"Amu and I need to find a secluded, obscure corner," Ikuto says.

"I want to stay in the cabin," I announce.

"Me too," Nagihiko immediately announces.

"I don't want to be alone with you," I grumble.

He sticks his tongue out at me. "Too bad."

* * *

><p>And then, when I was crouched into a ball, sulking in the corner, and he was reading a book, the roof to the cabin collapsed. He grabbed my hand, pulling me out of there. And then…<p>

HE FREAKING KISSED ME.

Afterwards, he kept on saying things like, "Rima, we need to talk!" But I'm ignoring him.

Because there's just no way I like him. It's just impossible.

…Right?

_Okay, thanks for reading! If you read the fanfic that predates this one, you will notice that I made some changes to this. It's so it'd be easier for new readers to catch on to the basic plot._

_Does that even make sense? =_=_

"_No," Rima suggests._

_Please review! _


	2. Witchy Americans

_Hi! Okay, I've decided I'm going to make this 15 chapters at most. I will be including a play and several OCs that will first appear this chapter (but don't worry, they aren't Mary-Sues. Oh, have I had my experience with _those_. *makes face*)._

_ Um…what else…thanks for all the reviews, guys (and girls—actually, how many guys even read this fanfic? Like, 3? =_=) ! I really appreciate it._

_April 21__st_

"Rose-tan, Daisy-chi, and Lily-tan are new foreign exchange students from THE JERSEY SHORE!" Yaya squealed, motioning to three bored-looking girls standing next to her.

"Actually, we're from Seattle," the one with the bubblegum-pink hair chided.

"I hate that show—The Jersey Shore," the one with neon-blue hair piped up.

"Anyways," Yaya continued like she hadn't heard them (which, considering the fact she was pumped up on candy and couldn't concentrate on anything longer than three seconds, was possible), "Amu-chi is showing Rose-tan around the campus, Yaya will do Daisy-chi" (I stifled a snicker) "and Rima-tan can show things to Lily-tan! Yay! Duckies!"

"I don't want to show some imprudent American girl with broccoli-green hair—" I begun. Amu shot me a glare and I scowled. "Fine, I'll do it. Lily-san, follow me."

She followed me down the hall, teetering on her mile-high heels.

"This is our bathrooms," I said in a bored tone.

"Oh, okay," she giggled. "Now I know where to pee."

_Obviously, she's missing a few brain cells._

"Um, yeah," I nodded. "Anyways, that classroom," I pointed at the 8th grade Moon Class classroom, "is yours."

"I get my own classroom?" she squealed.

"It's not _yours_," I said coldly. "It belongs to the school. And you have to share it with 30 other students and the teacher—I think it's Nagane-sensei?"

"Boo," she pouted. "Lily doesn't like sharing."

I was certain she stopped maturing at around age 5.

"Ooh! That boy's cute!" she shrieked, pointing at someone behind me. I turned around to see Tadase and…_him _talking.

"Yeah, Tadase-kun's…cute," I said, trying not to laugh on the last word. I would've replaced it with something more suitable like _psychotic, a control freak, _or _totally in need of anger-management therapy._

"Ew! Not the girly-blondie! I mean the guy next to him, the one with the epic dark blue hair!"

_Nagihiko? _"His hair's not blue; it's purple," I said crossly.

"No way! It's totes blue!"

_Totes blue? Does she mean _totally _blue? What's wrong with this girl? _

"Come on, I have to talk to that hottie!" She ran over to them. I watched angrily as she giggled and flipped her hair, placing her hand on _his _shoulder.

"Hey, Rima, I finished showing Rose around. What's up?" Amu walked up to me. Seeing the expression on my face, she gulped. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Planning that witch's funeral," I said coldly.

* * *

><p>Why do I hate her so much? It's not like Nagihiko and I were dating or anything. I mean, heck, I don't even like him that way! Right…?<p>

WAIT, HOW CAN I EVEN HAVE ANY DOUBTS ABOUT MY HATRED FOR NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI? OF COURSE I HATE HIM, IT'S LIKE NEWTON'S 4TH LAW AFTER THAT ONE THAT SAYS IF I PUNCH LILY IN THE FACE, HER NOSE WILL BREAK AND BLOOD WILL LEAK OUT OF IT!

Only her blood is probably rainbow and glittery.

Oh, I am going to MURDER that witch!

_April 22__nd_

"Rima, I need to talk to you," Amu said to me the next morning in a hushed whisper.

"What?" I asked her, irritated. I was still annoyed from yesterday's incident.

"You know Rose?"

"Of course I know her, I just met her yesterday," I scoffed. "What, do you think I have the short-term memory span of a goldfish?"

"Um, goldfish? Aren't their memory spans like, 10 seconds?"

"That's my POINT!" I yelled, exasperated. Several classmates turned around to look at me (well, 14 fanboys were already staring at me, but like, these were FEMALE classmates).

"Anyways, Rose and I were walking home from school yesterday because she doesn't live that far away from me, and then Ikuto came up to me to say hi."

"Uh, so?"

"She started _flirting _with him and at the end, they were practically making out!"

"Um, I know Ikuto and I know that he's loyal enough to not ditch you for some American foreign exchange—"

"THAT'S THE THING! It's like she has a magical power!" Amu shouted.

"Why don't you slap her?" I suggested.

"I can't do that! The school paparazzi would totally destroy my reputation!"

"Your current reputation isn't much better," I sneered.

Whiny chick.

* * *

><p>"YAYA SAYS WE MUST AUDITION FOR THE CINDERELLA PLAY!" Yaya shrieked, flailing her fists around like a wind-up doll on to much caffeine.<p>

"Rima says we must not audition!" I imitated her mockingly.

"YESYESYESYES!"

"Nononono!"

"Whatever, let's just go," Nagihiko said. "It'll be fun."

I glared at him. He grinned sadistically back at me.

When we got to the audition, Rose and Lily were already there. "Daisy didn't want to come," Lily explained.

"Yeah, she got _distracted _by the school's soccer captain," Rose smiled.

_School's soccer captain…? _That's Kukai! But…

OH MY GOD. UTAU IS GOING TO MURDER THAT DAISY GIRL.

"Let's audition," Nikaidou-sensei appeared out of nowhere, clapping his hands together.

"YAYA GO FIRST!" Yaya yelled. She grabbed the script out of Nikaidou-sensei's hands and began reciting the lines. "HITHISISCINDERELLAANDI'MASERVANTTOMYSTEP-FAMILY!"

"NEXT!"


	3. Nagihiko's New Girlfriend

_What can I say? I'm sorry times a billion (which is the new million)? I was really busy with schoolwork and my business? _

_This is my first update in what…four months? Which I find kind of sad, seeing how it only took me five months to write the prequel to this, which is SO MUCH longer!_

_I'm sorry. I hope you guys forgive me._

_Also, enjoy! _

"Rima-taaaannn!" Yaya trilled, maneuvering across the packed hallway to me by kicking the shins of unlucky schoolmates who were in her way.

"What is it, Yaya?" I asked her, pushing my golden bangs out of my eyes.

"The cast list is up, and oh my candy, Rima-tan is Cindy-rella!"

"WHAT!" I shouted, causing several heads to turn my direction. I mean, the heads who weren't already staring at me due to their increasing infatuation with me.

I know, right. I'm just that irresistible, even the casting director wanted to cast me as the heroine.

Except I totally didn't want the part.

Pushing past Seiichiro Suzuki, who was wiggling his butt like a garden gnome who had been stung by a bee on the rear, I hate-glared the cast list.

_Rima Mashiro…_Cinderella

_Rose Stone_, Cinderella Understudy

_Kukai Souma_…Prince Charming

_Kairi Sanjo_, Prince Charming Understudy

_Tadase Hotori_, Fairy Godmother

_Daisy Stone_, Fairy Godmother Understudy

_Amu Hinamori, _Evil Stepmother

_Saaya Yamabuki, _Evil Stepmother Understudy

_Yaya Yuiki, _Evil Stepsister #1

_Lily Stone, _Evil Stepsister #1 Understudy

_Nagihiko Fujisaki, _Evil Stepsister #2

_Nadeshiko Fujisaki, _Evil Stepsister #2 Understudy

"Who came up with this awful cast?" I shrilled, resisting the urge to snatch the list down and scrunch it up into a ball, then throw it at Nagihiko's fedora.

"Hey, Rima," Amu said, walking up to me. She squinted at the list. "Cool! I'm the evil stepmother! I always wanted to play someone old! But wait…Nagihiko is the stepsister _and _the stepsister understudy? How does that work?"

"Oops," he giggled. I whipped my hair around and glared at Nagihiko.

"Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"I wanted to audition twice, just for the fun of it," he explained.

Yes, because that makes total sense.

"Hey, I'm a drama geek!" he protested, seeing my face.

"I'm just glad you're not the prince," I muttered. Nagihiko opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it. I knew we were both thinking about the kiss at the lake.

Feeling my cheeks warm up, I turned away. "Come on, Amu, Yaya, let's go. My parents are probably waiting outside."

Later that evening, I pulled out the school newspaper. I don't know why—I really despise the news—but I unfolded it and scanned the headlines. Finding nothing interesting—lots of stuff on Nikaidou-sensei's 53 cats and something called SOPA and PIPA—I flipped to the inside. What I found made me spit out the orange juice I was drinking.

"Famed Fujisaki Heir Found New Love?" the title screamed. Below was a full-color picture of Lily Stone pecking him on the cheek.

Infuriated, I clutched the newspaper article. Inside were several quotes.

"I don't know, I don't know Lily that well, Nagihiko's one of my best friends and I guess I always thought he would fall for my other best friend Rima Mashiro, will you stop thrusting that microphone in my face, don't you school journalists have anything better to do than gossip, and Saaya Yamabuki stop grinning so hard!" Amu had said.

"Rima-tan and Nagi all the way! Boo Lily, I've never liked water lilies anyways!" Yaya shrieked at the reporter.

"Uh, yeah, I don't really know, I myself am dating Utau—yeah, Utau Hoshina, the pop idol—and I have soccer practice, so can I go now?" Kukai had mumbled.

Crumpling up the article, I analyzed my feelings. I was angry_, but that was just because I was featured in a school gossip article again_, I was irritated _because Lily would distract Nagihiko from Guardian duties, _I was regretful—_wait, what? _

_No, no, no. This can't be happening. Not when he obviously has a new girlfriend._

It's just because he was my friend—yes, I considered him a friend even with so much of my actions contradicting that—and I was feeling protective. Because I thought Lily was an airhead and he was so much better than her.

Yes, yes, yes. That was why.

Right?

_Right? _


End file.
